Dedikasi
by Domisaurus
Summary: Semua ini kulakukan untukmu.


**Title:** Dedikasi

**Disclaimer:** One Piece by Eiichiro Oda

**Warning:** hints shonen-ai but nothing explicit

**A/N:** fic ini sekedar untuk memuaskan err naluri fangirling aja. Belom begitu ikhlas Ace mati sih, semoga dengan ini bisa ikhlas deh. Gak ada yang eksplisit, karena ini fokus ke perasaannya. Tapi kalo mau diliat sebagai brotherly relationship juga bisa sih. Mau komen, kritik, mampir doang, apa aja boleh lah.

_Tuhan….ataupun Dewa._

_Kalau kau memang benar-benar ada. Aku ingin mendengar alasan._

_Tidak, aku tak ingin mendengar sebab. Yang kuinginkan adalah, untuk apa aku hidup._

_Semua yang kulakukan, semua yang kuupayakan. Nyawa ini, jiwa ini._

_Untuk siapa?_

Pernah, aku memanjatkan doa seperti itu, untuk Dia yang disebut Sang pencipta. Dewa, Tuhan, atau semacamnya.

Keputusasaanku memuncak. Umurku saat itu baru sepuluh tahun, tapi aku sudah merasa lelah dengan hidupku. Kenapa? Karena aku, Portgas D. Ace, adalah putra dari Gol D. Roger. Orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai iblis.

Keturunan iblis adalah pendosa. Ya, aku.

Seorang pendosa tidak akan punya tempat. Aku sudah tahu, kok. Memangnya kenapa? Kalau tak punya tempat, aku akan mencari tempatku sendiri, atau menciptakannya.

Tempat yang mau menerimaku.

Kemudian, hari itu kamu muncul. Bocah manja, cengeng, berisik. Tidak bisa apa-apa. Namun tak pernah mundur untuk mengikutiku kemana saja. Aku ingat, waktu itu Polchemy menangkapmu. Memaksamu membocorkan keberadaan harta karun yang disembunyikan olehku dan Sabo. Awalnya, kupikir bocah ingusan seperti kamu akan segera membocorkan rahasia.

Tapi dugaanku salah. Kamu ngotot tidak mengatakannya. Sedikit pun. Hingga tubuhmu babak belur oleh Polchemy. Hingga aku dan Sabo memutuskan untuk menolongmu. Entah terpaksa, tidak tega, atau cuma karena merasa tak enak.

_Kenapa ya, waktu itu aku berpikir untuk melindungi kamu?_

Saat kita berhasil mengamankan diri, kamu tak hentinya menangis. Bilang kalau kamu takut, kamu tak ingin mati. Bla, bla, bla. Dasar cengeng, manja. Setelah membentakmu berkali-kali, kamu bilang kalau kamu ingin bersamaku. Kamu katakan, kamu tak punya siapa-siapa. Kamu takut sendirian.

_Sama seperti aku._

Lalu kamu mengatakan sesuatu, yang membuatku luluh oleh kebodohanmu.

Sesuatu yang intinya, kamu menginginkan aku ada.

Bolehkah aku beranggapan, bahwa tempatku sesungguhnya adalah kamu?

Kamu. Kamu. Kamu. Tiba-tiba duniaku seperti berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele seperti dulu. Bisa menjalani hari-hariku apa adanya. Apakah karena kamu?

Di hari ketika aku, kamu dan Sabo menyesap sake dari cawan yang sama, menyatakan diri bahwa kita adalah saudara, aku telah memutuskan pada diriku sendiri, aku akan terus hidup, apapun yang terjadi, agar aku bisa tetap bersama kalian.

Hingga kejadian-kejadian buruk itu datang menghampiri, bertubi-tubi. Sabo diambil oleh orang tuanya yang menginginkannya hidup selayaknya bangsawan. Saat Sabo pergi, sungguh aku merasa tak berdaya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Mereka orang tuanya, dan tentu punya pengharapan untuk anaknya. Kamu tak hentinya menyesali itu. Aku juga, tapi kita harus menerimanya, bukan?

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba sekali, kita mendengar kabar kalau Sabo tewas. Aku mengamuk, tak terima. Kamu menangis.

Kita sama-sama menyesali kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaan kita saat itu.

Karena kita cuma anak-anak.

Kamu bilang kamu akan jadi kuat. Kuat, kuat, kuat, kuat dan lebih kuat lagi. Kamu mengatakan itu sambil merapatkan topimu erat-erat. Tak ingin air matamu terlihat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan apa yang tersisa?

Aku menyayangi kamu, Luffy. Tak bisa kubayangkan apa jadinya kalau kamu yang…..

_Menghilang._

Kamu tak boleh mati, aku akan melindungimu. Tetaplah hidup.

"Ace….tolong jangan mati juga…." Pintamu sambil terisak.

Aku memukulmu cukup keras. "Dengarkan, dan ingat ini selalu," kataku.

"Aku tidak akan mati,"

Ini bukan semata-mata demi janjiku pada Sabo, atau kamu saja. Ini demi aku juga.

Tanpa kusadari, kamu telah memenuhi duniaku. Setiap hari aku selalu berpikir tentang kamu. Berpikir bagaimana agar tindakan atau apa yang kulakukan dapat menguntungkan kamu. Tawamu, senyummu, keceriaanmu. Itulah yang terpenting bagiku. Aku tak peduli yang lain. Nyaris bisa dikatakan kalau aku sudah tergila-gila. Kamu adalah pusat, kamu adalah alasan.

Kamu adalah hidupku.

Malam sebelum kepergianku untuk mulai berkelana sebagai bajak laut, kita tidur bersebelahan. Tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini permintaan kamu.

"Aku pasti akan kesepian," kudengar kamu berkata, menatapku lurus.

"Kamu tidak ingin aku pergi?" aku mengulurkan tangan, mengusap keningmu, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menjuntai di dahimu. Kamu lalu merespon dengan gelengan pelan.

"Bukan begitu, aku malah senang akhirnya kau bisa pergi, Ace. Ini 'kan keinginanmu sejak lama"

Kutatap kamu sejenak, lalu kamu melanjutkan. "Janjimu yang dulu masih berlaku tidak?"

_Aku tidak akan mati._

_Tapi aku ingin mati dengan terhormat. Mengakhiri hidup bukan dengan cara yang bodoh seperti ayahku. Aku ingin mati karena melindungi orang yang kucintai._

_Kamu._

"Tentu saja," tukasku kemudian. Kulihat kamu tersenyum lega.

Aku mencintai adikku.

Tak lama, aku pergi. Meninggalkan tempat kita dibesarkan, meninggalkan kamu. Demi menjadi bajak laut, demi menjadi lebih kuat, dan lagi-lagi, demi kamu. Jujur, berat rasanya berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk bertahan. Aku harus kuat.

Seperti yang diduga, menjadi bajak laut memang tidak gampang. Tak seperti yang tertulis di buku-buku dongeng, jalan menjadi bajak laut penuh dengan kerikil tajam. Berkali-kali aku hampir mati, berkali-kali aku dikejar oleh angkatan laut.

Keputusan besar yang kubuat, hampir semuanya didominasi oleh unsur perasaanku terhadapmu. Hari ketika aku memutuskan memakan buah iblis, aku memikirkanmu. Kalau aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dengan memakan buah itu, bagiku tak bisa berenang bukan lagi suatu masalah besar. Meskipun aku bajak laut.

Semua resiko, akan kuambil kalau itu untukmu. Bahkan melawan Shirohige. Karena kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan dia dan mengambil alih posisinya, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melindungimu.

Tapi nyatanya aku kalah. Ternyata aku juga seorang pecundang. Namun siapa sangka si tua bangka itu malah mengajakku untuk menjadi anggota kelompoknya. Meskipun pada awalnya aku enggan, tapi akhirnya kuterima juga tawaran itu.

Karena aku ternyata masih memikirkan kamu.

Hari pertemuan kembali bagi kita akhirnya tiba. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mengetahui rute perjalananmu. Yang jelas aku cuma tahu. Intuisi.

Aku lega melihatmu baik-baik saja. Ceria dan penuh tawa seperti biasa. Juga senang melihat rekan-rekanmu. Bahkan tanpa kamu beritahu pun, aku tahu mereka adalah orang-orang baik yang bisa dipercaya. Walau harus kuakui, ada sedikit rasa cemburu, melihat kenyataan bahwa kamu bukan lagi Luffy si bocah kecil yang selalu membuntutiku kemanapun itu.

Seolah tak yakin padaku, kamu lagi-lagi bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang kamu tanyakan tiga tahun lalu.

"Janji yang dulu…..masih berlaku tidak?" katamu, ketika kita berjalan beriringan di Nanohana, Arabasta.

Tak ada jawaban lain untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati," jawabku.

Kulihat senyummu mengembang.

Kamu tahu Luffy? Bagiku, tak menjadi raja bajak laut itu tak masalah. Karena yang kuinginkan adalah kebebasan atas hidupku sendiri. Aku justru lebih senang, kalau kamu yang meraih gelar itu. Apa yang kudapatkan di kapal Shirohige saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun, aku tetap ingin membantumu, meski cuma sedikit, untuk tercapainya cita-citamu.

Tak ada orang jahat yang boleh mendekatimu, melukaimu, atau apapun niat buruk mereka. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu seujung jari pun.

Maka, ketika Teach, si bajingan pengkhianat itu berkata bahwa dia akan menangkap dan menyerahkanmu pada pemerintah, aku merasa ingin mengamuk. Bukan hanya karena dia telah menodai nama Shirohige dengan membunuh Thatch. Bahkan meskipun dia belum melakukan apa-apa padamu. Aku harus mencegahnya, apapun yang terjadi. Kalau tidak, dia akan merebutmu dariku. Tidak.

Hanya kamu yang tak bisa kubiarkan mati.

* * *

Aku tertangkap.

Tak hentinya aku menyesali semua yang terjadi. Kalau saja aku lebih mendengarkan pak tua, kalau saja aku tidak gegabah, kalau saja-

Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Dari semua yang kusesali, yang paling parah adalah kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan mampu lagi melindungimu, dengan keadaanku yang sudah tertangkap angkatan laut seperti ini.

Lalu, kekhawatiranku yang terbesar adalah, kamu mendengar berita tertangkapnya aku, dan menyusul kemari.

Kemudian wanita Shichibukai itu datang, dan mengatakan bahwa kamu ada di Impel Down. Ingin menerobos masuk. Menemuiku. Wanita itu tidak bohong. Skenario ini sudah ada dalam perkiraanku.

Aku tahu kamu memang seperti itu, Luffy.

_Jangan kesini, jangan kesini. Larilah._ Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu di dalam hati, terus menerus, seperti mantra.

Kamu tidak boleh berakhir. Ini bukan tempatmu untuk berakhir.

Nyatanya kamu tetap datang, menantang dunia. Berteriak lantang, "Aku adikmu!"

Kamu membebaskanku. Padahal aku sudah siap menerima ajal.

Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi sikap gegabahku menjerumuskan aku kembali. Aku tak terima waktu Sakazuki, si admiral itu, menghina pak tua. Jauh lebih tak terima, waktu dia melangkah ke arahmu yang sedang lengah.

"Luffy!" aku menjerit histeris ketika Akainu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu, menghadang agar kamu tidak bisa melarikan diri. Segera aku melompat, seolah meminta agar aku saja yang dijadikan sasaran menggantikanmu. Tinju magma sang admiral menembus tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kurasakan menjalar, begitu sakit hingga aku seolah kehilangan suara untuk menjerit.

Aku lunglai bagai tak punya tulang. Kehilangan pijakan. Darah mengalir. Kau, berusaha menopang tubuhku dengan tubuh kecilmu.

Kudengar suaramu memanggilku samar-samar, kurasakan tubuhmu bergetar. Masih saja kamu memanggilku seolah tak percaya dengan penglihatanmu. Matamu tak salah, aku memang sekarat.

Sesuatu yang hangat perlahan menyentuh bahuku. Hei, kau menangis Luffy? Jangan buat aku tertawa, apa yang kamu tangisi? Orang sekarat yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi ini?

"Ace…..bukankah-"

"-Bukankah kamu telah berjanji!"

Janji? Maksudmu janji untuk tidak mati? Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Ini, adalah perwujudan dari janjiku. Kalau nyawaku bisa dijadikan tumbal untuk kelangsungan hidupmu, maka biarlah seperti itu.

Walaupun kamu pasti menganggap bahwa aku telah mengingkari janji.

Rasanya aku tak mampu berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tapi aku merasa nyaman, karena di saat terakhirku, aku masih diizinkan untuk menyentuhmu.

Selain itu, juga bahagia. Inilah keinginanku. Mati melindungi orang yang kucintai. Mungkin kamu tidak tahu ini Luffy, tapi sejak hari kematian Sabo, sejak aku berjanji padamu untuk tidak mati, inilah cara mengakhiri hidup yang kuimpikan. Karena sejak hari itu, kuputuskan kalau nyawa ini, jiwa ini, tubuh ini adalah untuk keberadaanmu.

Sakit. Panas. Itulah yang tersisa setelah tinju magma itu menembus tubuhku. Tapi ini tak seberapa sakit kalau dibandingkan bila aku harus kehilangan kamu. Fuh. Bahkan ketika maut menjemput pun, aku tetap memikirkanmu, eh?

"Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihat cita-citamu tercapai….tapi aku yakin, kalau kamu…pasti bisa" bisikku parau di telingamu. Kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan adalah suatu pernyataan, kalau aku mencintaimu, dan berterima kasih atas keberadaanmu yang memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta. Sebelum akhirnya aku roboh. Suaramu tak terdengar lagi olehku.

Kamu adalah pusat.

Kamu adalah alasan.

Kamu adalah hidupku.

_Aku berdoa untukmu._


End file.
